Daughter of the Sharigan
by InnocentLily
Summary: A girl from the Cloud Village has the Sharigan. Will she be able to find out about her family before it’s to late? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Although I am a ninja, I do not own Naruto, me all time favorite anime and manga, oh, and she isn't who you think she is, or maybe she is, I don't know what your thinking.

In the Village Hidden in the Clouds, a 10-year-old girl sits on her roof, thinking about what she had just heard from her mom. How her dad was a killer, one of the reasons she uses her mom's last name now, how she had an uncle she never knew about, and how she needed to defeat her dad and set him straight. "He can't be evil, can he?" the girl asked herself.

(Three years later)

The same girl was in the Cloud Village Ninja Academy, waiting for her turn to do the graduation exam. This year, the Jutsu was the Smog Jutsu (a very awesome Jutsu that I just made up). "Ok, next, Hikari Gonasu." Said the teacher.

'Darn it!' thought the girl. 'Call me already!' Hikari is the girl that everyone likes for one reason or another. Everyone except the girl. She just doesn't like perfect people. Hikari doesn't like her either.

Hikari does the Smog Jutsu almost flawlessly. "Very good, Hikari. Ok, next up is Kay Korime." 'Finally!' Kay thought. 'It's my turn! Time to show these chumps what I'm made of.' Kay walked up to the front of the class and did the hand signs Dog-ram-snake-rooster, or Inu-Hitsuji-Mi-Tori. "Smog Jutsu!" Kay said in a strong voice. Then a thick cloud of smog came in and surrounded Kay and the rest of the

Classroom. Normally, if Kay wanted the smog to be like regular smog, making people cough and stuff, it would do just that. But she wanted to pass the class, not send the class to the hospital. "Nicely done, Kay! Alright, next is Satoshi Boktai."

Satoshi is the kinda guy who has about two friends, one of them being Kay, but Satoshi has a huge secret. He REALLY likes Kay.

Satoshi was standing right next to Kay and he whispered to her "Wish me luck. I'm gonna need it." "You don't need luck, Sato. (Nickname) After all I helped you with it!" "I hope so."

(1 hour later)

After all the students did the Smog Jutsu, the teacher (ugh, I don't feel like giving him/her a name right now.) announced, "Now that I've seen everyone's Smog Jutsu, I am pleased to announce that everyone has passed the exam!" With that announcement, you can imagine that everyone was very excited, although one boy in particular was ecstatic.

Satoshi was sooo happy; he literally jumped out of his seat! "YES! I DID IT RIGHT! FINNALY!" "See? I knew you could do it, Satoshi!" said Kay with a smile. "Now that all of you have passed the exam, when I call your name, come down here and get your Cloud Village headband. First up, Shinji Kazaki." Said the teacher, sitting down by the table with about 30 headbands. Satoshi wasn't paying attention though, he was just happy that he had finally mastered the Smog Jutsu. (Expect to find many Jutsu that I make up.)

"Satoshi Boktai." No answer. "Satoshi? Mr. Boktai?" I think you can tell that the teacher is getting annoyed by now. "Hey, Sato." whispered Kay, giving Satoshi a slight nudge in the ribs. (Sits right next to him) "You might want to go and get your headband, or you might get failed." "Huh?" questioned Satoshi, coming back to reality. "Go get your headband!" "Mr. Satoshi Boktai!" screamed the teacher, now clearly peeved. "COMING!" yelled Satoshi in a kind of this-is-the-first-time-I-heard-you-but-I-can-tell-that-you-called-me-like-10-times voice. "We were wondering if you died back there!" said Thyoto Hendero (pronounced Thigh-oh-toh, if you didn't know. Whoa… I forgot how to spell thigh there for a second. How stupid am I?) Satoshi's other friend. He sits in the front row and he said that while Sato was walking back to his seat.

"Tommarow morning at 10:00 am, you shall be divided into teams of three and then at 3 you shall be assigned to a Jonin. Try to get a good night sleep and I will see you here at 10 o'clock sharp! You are dismissed." said the teacher, and with that, the class of new Genin went home and told their parents how they graduated.

**How do you like my little story so far? Oh, I forgot to put in the beginning that this story takes place when Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura graduate and become team 7. I am also holding an idea thing for the teacher's name. Send in ideas for the teacher's name.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I will say the disclaimer in dog! Woof! Woof arf woof! Bark bow-wow! Arf bow-wow bark woof woof bark woof arf bark. (translation: Hey! I don't own Naruto! Kishimoto-san does! And because this is a fan fiction, I can write almost anything I want.)

Review reply time!!!

StEpPiNgStOnEs: No, they won't meet in combat, I'm planning something else.

Discription time!!! (I'm not good at discriptions, so bare with me here.)

Kay: Kinda short black hair, but long enough to pull into a pony tail with two hair parts coming down over her headband, Deep green eyes, a grey and blue shirt, black pants, and the shurikin holster on the right leg. Head band on forehead.

Satoshi: Red shirt, white pants, Blond hair. (you imagine the style) Brown eyes. Headband on forehead.

Taro: (later in chapter) White shirt with outline of the Cloud Village symbol on the front and pants and dude hair. not a ninja yet.

Thyoto: Spiked red-head, purple t-shirt, and black pants with the shurukin holster on the left hand side. Head band on forehead.

Shinji Kazaki: Rusty blond hair, blue eyes, brown shirt, camoflage pants. Headband on his arm.

Hikari Gonasu: ... Just think of the most perfect person you can think of with a Cloud Village Headband worn as a belt.

-On with the Story!-

That night, Kay was sitting on her roof, like she does when it's clear. Just thinking about things like who her Jonin mentor will be, who will be on her team, how excited Satoshi was when he passed.

Her mind wandered to Satoshi, how he was acting when she finished teaching him the Smog Jutsu.

(flashing back)

In an open field, Kay is trying to teach Satoshi the Smog Jutsu, but it hasn't been going well. She had spent ten minutes trying to get him to try the Jutsu.

"Come on, Kay! We both know that I'll never be able to get the Smog Jutsu down!" "Oh no you don't! Never say die, Sato! Now, will you please show me how you do the Jutsu?" "Ok, I'll try."

Satoshi did the hand signs Dog-Snake-Ram-Rooster, or Inu-Mi-Hitsuji-Tori. "Smog Jutsu!" he said in a strong voice, but instead of the Smog Jutsu, he did the Explosion Jutsu. The Explosion Jutsu creates a giant fire ball right infront of the user and it burns all enemys of the user in the immedeate vicinity.

"Thats your problem! You're mixing up Mi and Hitsuji. And since you're mixing them up, you're doing the Explosion Jutsu instead the Smog Jutsu. Try doing Inu-Hitsuji-Mi-Tori." "How do you know it won't explode in my face?" "Cause I know my Jutsu! What, you don't believe me?" Kay started to whimper. "Come on, Kay! Please don't cry. I believe you! And to show you, I'll try the hand signs, ok?"

As Satoshi had said, he tryed the hand signs, slow as so if he did it wrong, it wouldn't be as strong. "Smog Jutsu!" A thin layer of smog formed around the two, signifying that Satoshi had done the Jutsu correctly. "YES!!!! It worked! I did the Jutsu!" If Satoshi could fly, he would have been to the moon and back 5 times. "See, Sato? I knew you could do it! There's no way you can fail the test now!" Kay said and gave him a friendly hug. Satoshi turned completly red and said "uhh... I gotta go!" Then promptly left. Kay was left there, in the open field, wondering what that was about.

(Back to Now Jutsu!)

'I shook it off by making myself think that he remembered that he had to do something. Now I'm not so sure. Did he have something to do, or does he like me as more than a friend?' thought Kay. As if Karma itself was trying to make her ask him that, none other than Satoshi appered on her roof.

"Hi, Kay." said Satoshi. "Oh, hi Satoshi. How did you get up here?" "We live next door to each other, I just jumped up here. I am a ninja after all." "Ok, that answers one part of my question. The other part is how did you know I was here?" "I asked your brother." "Oh yeah, Taro. Remind me to hurt him later." "Will do, I just always asked your mom if I could talk to you and she said you were asleep." "No, she said I went to bed. I'm never asleep at 9, sometimes 10, but never 9." "Well, I just never thanked you for helping me with the Smog Jutsu." "No problem, Sato. You're my friend! I'll always help a friend in need." "So, we're just friends." "Why? Do you think we're brother and sister or something?" "Well, no. It's just that..." Satoshi mumbled something and trailed off. He was starting to blush, which in turn made Kay start to blush.

'Get it together, Satoshi! You've got to get this off your chest sooner or later! It's now or never.' He thought to himself. "Kay?" "Yes?" "I th-think I m-might..." "KAY!" Taro said, bursting into her room and looking out the window. "MOM SAID IT'S TIME TO GO TO SLEEP!" "FINE!!! You rat nosed little... Sorry, Sato. You can tell me what you wanted to tommarow when we go to school, ok?" "Yeah, sure. G'night Kay." "Night Sato! Let's hope that we and Thyoto are on the same team!" Satoshi nodded and with that usual Naruto puff-o-smoke dissappering act, slipped silently into his room next door and went to bed.

Review if you want, critique if you want, flame and I will let loose my pack of penguins upon you! Also, if anyone knows what a pack of penguins is called, please tell me, so I can be accurate with my facts. AND! Taro is Kay's half brother. Just a little FYI. And I suck at doing this kind of story...


End file.
